


Seven Days

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Dom Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Poetic Solas, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-public masturbation, Slightly Dom Lavellan, Slightly Dom Solas, Solas Smut, Some feels, Voyeurism, hard decisions, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LilKjay inspired me with their work -What do you need of me, Inquisitor?- I took it and ran with it and this beauty was born. Basically Isil Lavellan has seven days to make a decision, and Cullen is more than happy to help her make it. It"s porn with feelings because for some reason I can't make just plain smut. Anyway, I have left the ending as a 'readers choice' depending on Team Solas or Team Cullen. So It's long, but hopefully it's worth it. And thank you LilKjay for the thumbs up :-)</p><p>Formatting fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day One

The morning meeting in the War Room went relatively well. Isil found her gaze lingering on the Commander, more than she had wanted to. And when he caught her, the feral look in his eyes made her legs go weak.  
“Inquisitor?” Josi’s eyes were fixated on her now. She coughed nervously and tried to gain some kind of authority to her voice.  
“Ye...Yes.” she heard Cullen cover a snicker with a cough  
“You don’t look well Inquisitor.” he purred a devious grin spreading across his face.  
“I’m fine.” she answered dryly  
“Your answer then Inquisitor?” Josi’s voice again  
She had not taken her eyes off of the Commander and he stared daringly back at her as Josi spoke. Leliana had been on a small mission in Jader, leaving the Ambassador and the Commander as her only advisers. Cullen had been undressing her with his eyes, and she was losing her composure quickly. She nearly ran into the War table when he growled at her.  
“Inquisitor? Are you sure you are okay?” the concern thick in Josi’s voice  
Rubbing her sore thigh and cursing under her breath she tried to assure the Ambassador, that she was fine.  
“Ir abalas. I haven’t slept well as of late Josi.”  
It wasn’t a lie. Solas had rejected her rather physically and the growing sexual tension had near boiled over inside her. Then her little escapade into the Commander quarters had left her with more want. More curiosity. He had commanded her. He was the Commander of the Inquisition’s armies. Her armies. But he had commanded her. And she was filled with a growing desire.  
“In seven days you choose...me or him...if you chose him I will not pursue. Our professionalism will remain the same...but Inquisitor if you choose me, I will fuck you the way a man is supposed to. Your body will quake at my command. You will submit and I will give you exactly what you deserve.” she clenched her thighs closed tight remembering his breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear.  
“Send some of Leliana’s pets to the Exhaulted Plains first. Then some of Cu-” he shot her a disapproving look “The Commander’s troops in to take care of the bandits.”  
“Yes Inquisitor. The Duke of Ysbain would like to invite you to his chateau for tea on the morrow.”  
She couldn’t hide the groan at more shem noble chit chat.  
“On the morrow I shall accept.”  
“Very well. Now if you would excuse me, I must eat Inquisitor.”  
She hadn’t even realized the meeting had lasted past the noon hour.  
“By all means. Ma serranas Josi”  
She heard the Ambassador’s foot falls then the large door open and shut. More foot falls and the second door open and shut. She listened still as more footfalls and the third door opened and shut. Finally she let out a sigh, she hadn’t realized she had been holding in.  
“Fenhedis lassa.” she cursed  
“You disrespected me Inquisitor.” his voice startled her  
“Com...Commander!”  
“Yes I AM your Commander, Inquisitor. A lesson I think you need to learn.” a hungry look flooded his amber gaze. Before she could even breathe he had her slammed against the large oak doors. He kissed her fiercely holding her face in his strong hand. She felt his tongue intrude into her mouth and she moaned into him. He pulled away from her allowing her breath for a moment, then his hand was at her throat. She could feel the pressure on her lungs as she tried to take deep breaths.  
“You will ALWAYS refer to me as Commander!” his other hand pulled at her waist band and slipped between the fabric, she flinched as she felt the heat of his leather glove on her cunt.  
“Y...Yes.” she chocked out  
He tightened the grip around her throat and shoved a finger into her. She yelped at the motion  
“Yes what?” he chided, his thumb circling her pulsing clit as his demanding fingers pumped into her, making a most delicious, loud squelching sound. She could feel her magic crackling and she knew she was close.  
“Ye...Yes Commander!” she screamed as she came  
“Good. Don’t you forget it.” she slumped against the door as he let go of her and removed his hand from her trousers. She heard him leave, and she had to breathe. This man was going to drive her wild with desire. And she loved it.

Day Two

Isil had managed to not make the mistake of making eye contact with Cullen that morning. So she seemed to get through the morning meeting unscathed. She had darted out of the room as quickly as possible heading for the garden. She was truly confused. Cullen was so dominating. She loved it. The way he made her feel. She was submitting to a shem of all things. Solas had all but completely been avoiding her, she was getting very tired of the game he kept playing with her. Passionate kisses, exploratory hands, declarations of love, but when she pushed for a more physical declaration he would retract his affections and very abruptly end their interludes. He refused to break his resolve, and it drove Isil insane.  
She had been walking the garden when she saw him sitting under a tree, deep in meditation. She tiptoed up to him and was just about to pounce on him.  
“You would make a better bear than a halla vhenan.” he said dryly without opening his eyes  
“Fenhedis lasa! How did you know it was me?”  
“You are not a subtle as you believe me Inquisitor.”  
She sank down in his lap and pouted  
“Inquisitor. I do not believe that your current stance is appropriate. We are not exactly alone.”  
“So. Why do I care what they think? I love you. Am I not allowed to show you?”  
“Not here. No.” he lifted her out of his lap and placed her in the grass as he stood  
“How do you do that?” she asked unable to hide her ire  
“Do what Inquisitor?”  
“That! That right there” she could feel her rage boiling inside her “Constantly reject me. Turn away my affections to save face.”  
“The leader of the Inquisition does not need to be seen dallying with an elvhen apostate.”  
“And when no one is around? What is your excuse for then?”  
“Inquisitor I will not debate this you. My reasons are my own. Respect that.”  
She wanted to smack him, scream at him, pound his stupid perfect head into the ground. She bit back her emotions and balled her fist as he was walking away.  
“You may lose me you know.” a statement more than a question  
“I doubt that highly vhenan.” then he disappeared behind the door and back to his rotunda.  
She sat there fuming, raging. How dare he. So confident in himself, so determined he owned her. That she would put up with his games because she loved him. She did love him, though she honestly couldn’t say why. But she needed to be touched. Craved it really. And he just wouldn’t.

That night laying alone in her bed, she longed for his touch. He would never understand her need of him, but she was stuck. She closed her eyes as her thighs parted and she found her hand traveling to her sensitive folds. As she pleasured herself, it was not Solas that filled her mind. It was the Commander. A real man, he had called himself. He had made her sing the song of passion and walked away like it never happened. She needed to calm this inferno burning in her. Five more days and she may finally get what she wanted. As she reached the highest note of her pleasure, she whispered his name.  
“Cullen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isil likes to watch. Cullen is not the vanilla cinnamon roll we know. And Solas turns her down again. Best friend Dorian to the rescue with comforting words.

Day Three

Duke Ysbain’s chateau was large and overly extravagant, like most Orlesians. He squawked on about some noble tripe. She had stopped listening long ago and decided to focus on the elvhen servant on the balcony in the distance. She had watched the blonde woman working tediously to wash the enormous window, when not so subtly a man dressed in fine silks had appeared to speak to the woman. She leaned in to listen to whatever the Duke was saying and agreed enthusiastically to whatever he had asked. She looked back to the Duke to nod and feign interest, unfortunately encouraging him to continue. Her eyes had wandered again and she found the elvhen maiden in a most compromising position. She saw the blonde woman’s head bobbing between her male companions legs and a flush crept up her cheeks to the tips of her ears. She hadn’t noticed the Commander had been watching her again. Josi had to beg him to accompany the Inquisitor, stating something about honor and duty. Eventually he had given in and Isil was relieved to have someone besides the Duke to keep her company. She had kept darting her eyes to the elvhen lass in the distance and was becoming distracted as the man was now fucking her quite hard. She would jolt and Isil could see the man’s hand over her mouth, probably stifling her screams.  
Her eyes darted back to Cullen who licked his already moist lips as he crossed his arms, giving him an even more domineering stance. She felt sweat on her brow and she felt her heart racing.  
“Excuse me Duke Ysbain. I must take a moment to compose myself. The heat.” she laughed  
“I...well...yes well by your leave Inquisitor.” the man stammered  
Isil all but ran from the balcony down the stairs and stopped in a dimly lit hallway. She braced her hands on the table infront of her and stared into the giant Orlesian mirror. Her face was red, there was a good sheen of sweat too, and all she could think of was that look. He seemed to search her deepest desires and force them to the surface. He knew she liked watching the couple, he saw it, he encouraged it.  
“Shit!” she pounded the table with a fist  
“Indeed Inquisitor.” she looked into the mirror as he approached her “So you like to watch.” he smirked “Follow me Inquisitor.”  
She watched his movements cautiously and hesitated. No matter how much she desired this man. Josi would kill her if she had to explain a lurid moment, caught by some poor soul.  
“NOW!” he commanded  
That one word. That one little word. So full of demand and want. She turned around and obeyed, following the Commander out to another balcony, shaded but not hidden. He led her to the edge of the balcony his body looming over her. He pointed across the courtyard to the where the Duke was still sitting. Still waiting for her return.  
“Watch Inquisitor. Don’t take your eyes off the Duke.”  
She felt his hand pulling at the strings on her blouse, she didn’t dare look. Instead she fixated on the Duke. He pulled her breast out of her blouse, the cold air tingling her and making her nipples quite hard. Kneading the mound she felt his hot breath on her neck, then felt his tongue. She held in a moan, unsure if he would stop. She shuddered against his touch. His other hand caressed her taut stomach through her formal blouse. His hand slipped in her trousers again and she felt him dangerously close to her clit. He did not touch her, just ghosted over her and she hissed. His tongue traveled up her neck to her ear where he whispered  
“Don’t make a fucking sound!”  
She nodded eagerly as he teased the wet folds of her cunt. He slipped two fingers into her and she bit back a deep moan.  
“Fuck!” he whispered into her ear as he hissed. He teased her cunt with wanting, hungry fingers. Her body took on a mind of it’s own bucking against his hand begging for friction. He answered her movements with more force into her, bringing her to the final note. Her eyes fluttered and she shook violently.  
“Cum for me Inquisitor. Cum for your Commander.” he purred in her ear  
She braced her hands firmly on the banister and moaned into her shoulder as she came hard. He removed his hand from her trousers and tasted her.   
“Tomorrow I shall taste you. And you will submit” he left her there shaking, disheveled and reeling from the orgasm he had just given her. She put her breasts back into her blouse and fixed her clothing when she saw him across the way speaking with the Duke. The Duke stood and bowed and then was gone. He motioned for her to come over and she obeyed.

The trip would have been relatively quite, had it not been for the Commander drinking her in with hungry eyes. The carriage man was focused on the road ahead, and did not hear the goings on inside his carriage.  
“Tell me Inquisitor. Has that mage ever even touched your beautiful cunt?”  
“No Commander.” he smiled an approving smile as his legs shifted. He was so tall his legs were taking up much of the carriage as he sprawled out and stretched  
“Figures.” he sneered “Show me your beautiful cunt Inquisitor.”  
“Yes Commander.”  
She leaned back and unlaced her trousers then pulled them down to her ankles and spread her legs.  
“Beautiful.” he hissed rubbing his growing appreciation “Show me what you like to do to yourself, when you think no one is watching.” She leaned back against the leather seat and slowly, methodically traced her sensitive flesh. Causing her to shudder and moan.   
“That’s it...good...show me what to do Inquisitor...Beg for release.” he instructed stroking himself through is trousers. She dipped her fingers into herself.  
“Please Commander.”  
“No. Not yet Inquisitor. But you can cum now.”  
She felt the fire burning inside her and she shook as she sprayed him and the carriage with her juices.  
“SHIT!” he exclaimed wiping her from his face and chest.  
“Ir abalas Commander.” she blushed  
“Stupid elf doesn’t know what he’s missing. You Inquisitor, have surprised me.” he smiled wickedly “You will soak my cock in three days Inquisitor.”

Day Four

Isil didn’t get out of bed till well after the sun had been up. She was reeling from sexual tension. The Commander had given her several orgasms already, but it wasn’t all she needed. She needed to be filled. She needed to fuck him senseless. She bit her knuckles stifling a moan as her body quaked. She needed him and two day was far too long to wait. She had lain bare before him and he didn’t push her away. Or make up excuses. He wanted her.She blushed remembering the carriage. She had not envied the person who had to clean up after her very lude affair. Yet she did still love Solas. There had to be a way to break his resolve. Then it hit her, and she had a glorious plan.

She was camped out in the Emerald Graves. Seeking more allies for the Inquisition. It had been an uneventful day. She was lying in her tent and bored out of her mind. She had left the parchment where he could easily find in his journal. Just two words  
A Word  
She had become quite bored waiting and now she lay in her tent thinking about the raging inferno inside of her. She spread her legs and couldn’t help pleasing herself. She bucked and shook under her movements, begging and moaning for something real to release her. She didn’t hear when Solas pulled the flap of her tent back or the shocked gasp at his vhenan in such a compromising position. She clenched her thighs and shook violently as she soaked her bed roll and moaned his name.  
“Oh Solas”  
She lay splayed out and spent breathing heavy and trying to slow her pulse. She sat up to dress herself, when she noticed him standing there.  
“Fenhedis lassa!” she spat “How long have you been here?”  
“Long enough vhenan.” he seemed frozen in place.  
“You...You heard me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Shit!”  
“Come speak to me when you are decent again Inquisitor.” and he was gone  
He was angry, she could tell. It was not how she had planned to seduce him. Now she knew it was a futile attempt at best. She threw her robes on and walked out of her tent. Everyone else had gone in search of game for the dinner meal. Solas was sitting on a stump infront of the camp fire. An expression of disgust on his face. In the long list of things she had managed to do to piss him off, pleasuring herself thinking of him, she figured would be at the bottom or nonexistent. She cautiously sat on a stump a few inches from him. Her knee brushed against his and he scoffed before jerking it away.  
“What the fuck did I do now?” she blurt out  
“We are past games Inquisitor. Are we not.”   
“We are. What game do you think I am playing now Solas?”  
“A Dangerous One!” he raged at her  
“Ummm...okay...because you caught me just now?”  
“Becuase you WANTED me to catch you!” he threw the parchment at her feet  
“Actually I had another tactic. I was planning to ambush you and pin you to the ground the blow you, until you couldn’t remember you name anymore. That was pure happenstance...Wait a minute...You are pissed at me- your ‘vhenan’- because you think I had some master plan to trick you with my cunt?”  
“INQUISITOR!”  
“NO! Fuck titles! I am supposed to mean something to you, but you won’t fucking touch me! Fuck you won’t even look at me! I am burning with desire to a dangerous level and you...you are not affected by me in the least. You tease and you tease and you fucking tease! And you know it! So I was pleasuring myself to you. Why does that fucking matter?”  
“VENAVIS!”  
“NO! DIRTH MA!”  
“Be...Because you are a child Inquisitor. A babe. A mere lin. I may be many things, but I am no monster!”  
“FUCK YOU! I am twenty-four! I am no child! Are you fucking serious?!”  
“You are just a child to me vhenan.”  
“TO YOU!” he tried to calm her placing his hand on her shoulder “DON’T! DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON’T EVER TOUCH ME! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! HALAM!” he jerked at the word, eyes pleading  
“Vhenan. Ir abalas.”  
“TEL ABALAS!” she screams “EL LATH DIN’AN! I AM SICK OF YOUR GAMES, AND YOUR LIES!”  
“Ma nuvenin Inquisitor.” he stood and disappeared into the darkness somewhere.  
She was raging and she needed to hurt something or just scream. She was losing her self control. Her magic flared and she was one crazy thought from lighting the whole fucking camp on fire. She took off in the opposite direction to try to clear her head.

“Stupid man. Stupid fucking Fade elf. Calling me a child.” she grabbed hold of her breasts and yelled back to no one “Does a child have tits?” then laughed at herself  
“What the fuck is wrong with me? Truly. I can’t win for losing with him. I’m no fucking child.” she spoke into the darkness “If you’d drop your damn barrier you’d see I’m no child!” she kicks the dirt   
“FUCK YOU SOLAS!” she screamed  
“Is everything alright gorgeous?” the voice startled her  
“Dorian!” she threw her arms around her friend’s neck “Yes everything is fine.”  
“Isil don’t lie to me. You suck at it.” he lifted her face to look into his eyes  
“That fucking Fadewalker! He called me a child Dorian!”  
“Fuck him who cares.”  
“No. He caught me pleasuring myself to him. And he actually got mad. Pissed to be honest.”  
“Always thought something was missing upstairs.”  
“I asked him why and at first he wouldn’t tell me.”  
“Figures”  
“Then he admitted I am like a child to him. What the fuck? He has kissed me passionately and expressed feelings, or what ever he considers them, of love. But I am a child to him!”  
“He is rather older love.”  
“So. Doesn’t make me want him any less. It wasn’t his AGE I fell inlove with!”  
“Feel better now?”  
“No. I feel worse. I told him I’m finished. I am so tired of trying to coax him to show me physical love. I am worn out and just tired of it.”  
“Well look on the bright side, my elvhen goddess. He isn’t the only tree in forest.” she noticed a devilish grin   
“Don’t joke Dor. I am hurting right now. The man I have put far too much fucking time and effort into doesn’t want me. I have wasted a whole year of my life chasing a dream. A dream I will never have.”  
“Oh stop being so grim and fatalistic. You sound like the egg head. Go find some strong strapping man or elf or whatever and let him fuck your brains out. You’ll feel better love. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chat in camp. Poetic Solas. Troll Dorian. Annoyed Isil. Some angst. Some feels. A knock at the Door...

Day Five

Isil traveled to Fairbank’s camp to gain an ally for the Inquisition. Solas had to travel with the group, but stayed quiet the whole time. Dorian however would not cease on trying to break his resolve, making several comments on her ass and her shape and how if he’d liked women, he’d plow her right. He was also the reason she donned a very low-cut bustier and tight leather leggings. Her hair was plaited down her back and she felt like a woman on the prowl. She felt like a woman, not a child. Dorian made several comments about how womanly she was, asking Iron Bull and Varric as well.  
“Alright I’ll bite. What is going on Sparkler? You switching teams?” Varric asked raising his brow  
“Maker no! I am simply stating how lovely and curvaceous our fearless leader is.”  
“Uh huh. Right. And Chuckles’ buttoned lip?”  
“If Solas has taken a vow of silence as well as a vow of chastity that is his business.”  
“Dor. Stop. It’s enough already okay. Solas made his choice, let him live with it.” she stated  
“Oh my dear. I plan on it.”  
They walked for another half hour in silence, but for Isis’s singing a soft Dalish tune.  
“Songbird. You have the voice of a goddess. Ever thought of being a bard?”  
“Uh no. You louts are the only ones who will hear my singing. I hate singing in public.”  
“Too bad love. You could charm Corepheous with that voice of yours.”  
“Listen Chuckles if you don’t say something I am going to have to throw your melancholy ass in that river there.” Varric chided  
Everyone turned to look at Solas. Not her. She refused to. She wasn’t going to fall for his game again.  
“Chuckles?” Varric warned  
“Master Tethras what is it you wish to know?”  
“Does Songbird here have a beautiful voice?”  
“Varic stop.” she warned  
“The Inquisitor’s voice is the most beautiful sound in all the realms, Child of the Stone.” she turned to look at him, her breath hitching in her throat  
“Woah! I think my panties just got wet.” Dorian fanned himself  
“Dorian!” she chided  
“Well he has a way with words.”  
“Gods help me. Can we all just be quiet now.” she rolled her eyes  
“Only if you keep singing.”  
“Dorian you are such a pain.” she scolded him  
“You still love me.”

Dorian continued pestering Solas back at camp, but Solas had learned the mage’s game.  
“The Inquisitor has a nice shape eh egg head?”  
“She would shame Mythal herself.”  
“And her mouth is pretty intoxicating?”  
“A man would be blessed to drink from her kiss and die happily.”  
“Yes. Exactly...hey Varric write some of these down.” Dorian called to the dwarf  
Isil was at a loss for words, the whole time Dorrian had been pestering Solas, he had not once taken his eyes off of her. Staring intently. Speaking to her soul. She was drunk of the feeling.  
“So if someone were to bed our Inquisitor...how might that go down eggy?”  
“She is goddess. She would be worshiped like one. Her pleasure being this man’s only task. Making her sing a beautiful chord until the Heavens shook.”  
“Dor. Please. Stop.” she asked halting the line of questions. She stood and ran out of the camp trying not to break until she was alone. She couldn’t let them see her. She couldn’t let him see her. She ran for what seemed like hours when she finally dropped to her knees and sobbed. Breaking the facade of hiding her heartbreak. How could he say such beautiful words. He was punishing her. Just as she had punished him. But his was crueler. She brought her knees to her chest and rocked herself singing softly alone in the dark.

Day Six

She remained quiet. Not singing and not responding to her companions, just blocking out the world, making her way back to Skyhold. Having gained Fairbanks as an ally she just wanted to get back to her bed. Her room with a locking door. To shut out the world. Dorian continued pestering Solas and Varric tried like the Void to add it all up, but Isil was quiet. Screaming inside.

Mid sun they stopped to rest and water the horses. In an attempt to avoid everyone, she took off to explore. Finding a small waterfall and a crystal pool she couldn’t help but indulge. It’d been days since she has bathed, and with everyone preoccupied with the horses; she wouldn’t be interrupted. She stripped off her robes and released her long auburn hair from it”s plait, then dove into the crystal pool. She swam to the waterfall and stood under the cascading water. She closed her eyes and blocked out her pain. She cleared her mind listening to the world around her. The birds chirping, the crickets the toads. She could hear the water fall trickle down the the stones and felt the trees sigh. She was fully at peace here. Stepping out of the waterfall and standing in the pool, the sunlight danced across her porcelain skin. She lifted her arms and basked in the feel of the rays warming her skin. She felt an arm around her waist. His arm. Then a soft touch ghosted across her arm down the curve of her body. Another hand ghosting over her face, lingering on her mouth as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Her eyes still closed he ghosted over her breasts and her stomach, placing a warm kiss on her neck sending shockwaves through her. As he whispered in her ear.  
“Emma lath. Ma enansal.” he kissed her shoulder “Ma Glandival.” she could feel him on her neck “Ma Nehn.” on her cheek “Ma Theneras.” he turned her face to him, causing her to open her eyes and look into his. There was a passion she had never seen and a storm brewing in him as he claimed her mouth “Ma Vhenan.” She melded into him and the kiss was deep. Passionate. Something he had never given her before. His fingers twisted the tendrils of her auburn locks as he pulled her closer. She could feel his bare skin on her breasts and she moaned into his mouth. Solas was trying to hold back. She could feel it. This may have just been a kiss and nothing more, but the passion in this kiss was unlike any she had ever felt. She could stay locked in this moment for eternity, and die happy. He broke the kiss and held her at arms length allowing each to catch their breath. She opened her heavy eyes and just stared at him. He was fighting something and she had decided not to push this any further. She moved from under his embrace and headed for the shore. Then she felt a desperate strong grip on her wrist.  
“Venavis. Do you know what you mean to me vhenan?”  
“No. It’s not like you have ever shown me Solas. For all your pretty words. You are a coward.”  
“I know” the admission shocked her  
“What?”  
“I know I am a coward my heart...but I...can’t lose you emma lath.”  
“Solas. I am tired of games. As much as you believe me a child, I am too old for this shit.”  
“Ir abablas vhenan. Ir abalas.”  
“Ya we have been through this already. I told you what I need. You can’t. No. You WON’T give me that. A truly sad tale.” she pulled her wrist loose from his grip and headed for the shore. Not caring anymore that she is completely nude and the man she has desired for a year was looking right at her in all her naked glory. She was tired. Tired of games. Tired of lies. She stepped onto the bank and replaited her hair tossing it over her shoulder. She leaned down to grab her robes and put her arms through the sleeves “I have got to hand it to you Solas” she said as she tied her sash “You have got the most steadfast resolve I have ever seen. Most men would have taken me right there. Made me ‘sing to the Heavens’ as you put it. Maybe you could teach me your secret. Would make the desire in my womb a lot less agonizing I’m sure.” she finished tying her sash and headed back to Varric and Dorian. “Oh and next time, don’t bother.”  
She heard him cursing in some elvhen dialect she couldn’t place. She felt her heart breaking all over again. It didn’t take long and she was back in Varric and Dorian’s presence.  
“Have a nice wash love?”  
“Almost. Until I was interrupted.”  
“Oh. Did egg head finally make a move on your fine ass?”  
“No. Just drop it okay. How long till we ride again?”  
“Horses are almost done. Maybe an hour.”  
“Why don’t you two go wash up. I have the horses.”  
“Aww. You sure Songbird?”  
“Of course. I don’t know when we’ll get to stop again. Go on.”  
She placed a hand on the horse;s snout and looked into his eyes kissing the place here her hand was  
“Good boy. Ma serranas falon. Drink.” she leaned against the elm tree as the horses drank, and she drifted into a daydream listening to the forest around her. Peaceful. Serene. Beautiful.

 

That night they made camp in a Glenn in the Hinterlands. She watched the camp flames dance on the logs. Varric was telling lecherous tales of Hawke and his escapades. Dorian was complaining about southern camping rituals. And Solas was sitting solemn as ever, intently focusing on something. She hugged her knees and listened as their voices faded to echos. Her mind wandered and she saw herself as a child, running through the forests chasing the da’fens. She smiled at the memory.  
“Do you know when you smile, your eyes light up like diamonds Songbird?” Varric’s voice brought her out of the memory  
“Aww. Thank you Varric. You know just what to say. Why hasn’t some woman come and stolen your heart yet?”  
“Bianca is my only woman.”  
“You have never had a love then?”  
“Long time ago. Story for another time.”  
“And since?”  
“Nah”  
“Why not. I am sure there are plenty of women who would love to make an honest man out of you.”  
“Why Songbird. I AM an honest man” she shot him a look “Most of the time.”  
“What about Sparkler?”  
“Me oh I don’t know. I am still waiting for Prince Charming.”  
“Dor you never had a love before?”  
“Well there was Andrew Terellan. No he just wanted a quickie. Daniel Zoth. No he was trying to piss his parents off. No I guess not love.”  
“How about you egg head?”  
“Leave him alone Dorian.”  
There was a long silence and everyone believed the conversation was over.  
“Long ago.” Solas’ voice broke the silence “She was young. So was I. Our passion burned brighter than the sun. Her beauty was unsurpassed. We spent hours in each others arms. We couldn’t get enough of each other-”  
“Uh Chuckles. You may wanna keep this tale for another time.”  
“I would have to agree with Varric, present company and all.” Dorian motioned to a now fuming Isis  
But Isil was biting back tears. Finally she decided she had enough of story time and ran to her tent. Throwing herself on her bed roll and reeling at the pain in her heart. How could he be so fucking cruel. She sobbed into the furs as she begged the Gods to make the pain go away.

 

Day Seven

Isil had been awake long before the sun’s light broke dawn, so she had gone searching for food. She always brought her bow, in-case it was needed. She had found three rabbits and nug. Heading back to camp she gathered up some firewood. When she had returned Varric was up.  
“Morning Songbird. I see you have found breakfast. Allow me?”  
She tossed the logs on the embers and threw a bolt of lightning at the pile. The logs hissed and sparked then before long a nice fire was burning.   
“Did you sleep well Varric?”  
“Like a stone, as they say. How about you?”  
“Not really. But I don’t really sleep anymore anyway.”  
“May I ask why?” his voice thick with concern  
“My dreams are...difficult to deal with. Best leave it at that.”  
“Ah...better wake up Sparkler and Chuckles.”  
She headed for Dorian’s tent and managed to wake him without much fuss. Though he still whined. She went to wake Solas, but found only a note in his tent.

Ma Vhenan,

As of late, I can only manage to be a disappointment to you. I seem to be constantly hurting you. I do not have a reason for this. Perhaps I am just doomed to repeat my failings. My mistakes seem to haunt me. Being as my presence is the cause for most, if not all of your pain, I will take my leave. I have left for Skyhold alone. I am sure you will not be far behind, but I have decided this is best for now. Ar lath ma. Ir abalas vhenan.

She crumbled the letter in her fist and threw it to the ground  
“Coward”

By mid-morning they could see Skyhold in the distance.  
“Oh sweet Andraste! So close to my bed, my sheets, my pillow, my basin.” she giggled at Dorian’s excitement.  
“I just need a good mug of mead Songbird. Eh maybe you can join me?”  
“I just need a hot bath and to just shut out the world for a while. I plan on doing both.” she smiled  
“And what of your sorted affair with egghead? How long until I get to hear that fight?”  
“Dorian. Please. I am sick of talking about this.”  
“Well...”  
“What you too?” she snapped at Varric  
“You haven’t actually talked about it Songbird. It’s obvious you are hurt.”  
“I am fine. Really.”  
“Love we heard you crying. Broke my heart to hear it, but Varric insisted we just let you work through it.”  
“It’s just...one moment he can say the most beautiful things and make me feel like I am the only woman in all the realms. Then the next he is luridly describing his trysts with former lovers. But he won’t touch me, not the one touch I need. He makes my head spin. I hate this feeling. I hate how cruel he can be, then how bared and open. It just one big mind fuck!” she didn’t realize her magic had been sparking out of control until she saw the looks on her companions faces. She took a few deep breaths then pulled her mana back until she could shake the magic loose. “Ugh. I am done talking about this. Lets just get home okay.”

 

The hot water made her skin steam in the cold mountain air, but it was a welcome feeling. She had managed to make it past Josi’s many questions and avoided the Commander altogether and made a full run to her quarters. She locked her door and headed for the basin placing her hands in the ice cold water and warming it to steaming. Throwing her robes off and unplaiting her hair she submerged herself and just let the whole world drift away as she basked in the silence.  
She shivered jolting herself awake. The water had long gone cold and she was freezing. She searched for her thick velvet robes and her cloak and wrapped herself in the warmth. She threw a fireball into the hearth and placed herself on the Orlesian rug warming her frozen self by the hearth. She was nice and warm again when she heard a knock at her door. Dropping her head in defeat, she begrudgingly went to see who had invaded her sanctuary.


	4. Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose your ending...Solas makes good on all his teasing. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuvenan avan ma’edhis sule bre’garas in br’av -I want to suck your cock until you cum deep in my throat.  
> Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin-I like it when you fuck me deep and paint my insides with your cum.  
> Ma’sal’shiral-“Love of my life,” or “You are my soul’s journey.”  
> Project Elvhen on tumblr  
> thanks

Vhenan

Isil’s bare feet slapped the cold stone as she descended the steps to her chamber door. She pulled the large iron bolt back and the door opened.  
“Vhenan!” he growled and before she could even speak he had her wrapped in his arms covering her mouth in hungry kisses. He tasted of sweet and tart too, wine. He had been drinking. He continued the assault on her mouth, hands feverishly searching for sanctuary in the curves of her frame. He found the swell of her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her up the stairs to her bed. She felt her head spinning with every kiss. She had a million questions, but they disappeared when he pulled her velvet gown off her shoulders and exposed her breasts. His mouth was on her and teased delicious moans from her. She was lit with desire again. He pulled her gown completely off, throwing the garment on the floor behind him. She was laying in her cloak now. He kissed her possessively, then untied the cloak with his teeth.  
“You are so beautiful.” he kissed her throat and down her chest taking his time lingering on the sensitive places she mewled over. She could feel him smile against her. She was drunk on this new feeling.   
“I have been so stupid my heart. To turn away a goddess as you.”   
“Sol-”  
“Hush vhenan. I want to worship you the way you deserve to be.”  
She bit her bottom lip as he pressed his palm against her. Kissing her mouth chasing her tongue. She felt a jolt of magic between her thighs.  
“Ah...Solas..what was that?”  
“What this?” she felt another jolt  
“Ye...Yes that.”  
“Just some old magic I have been saving for right moment.”  
She arched her back pressing her head into the mattress as his hands explored her, seeking every sensitive place in her. Deft and nimble fingers dipped into her wet warmth and a burst of energy filled her.  
“Fuck!”  
“Problem vhenan?”  
“N.n.no. Whatever you are doing..don’t stop.”  
“Ma nuvenin!” he lunged at her burying his teeth into her neck. As his magic pulsed between her thighs his teeth sank into her flesh. Her eyes rolled as she flipped from pain to immense pleasure. Finally he sucked on her skin and lathed the very evident bite. His mark.   
Between her thighs she was dripping with need and he had what she craved. Her eyes changed from meek submissive to carnal seductress as she grabbed his erection through his leathers.  
“Nuvenan avan ma’edhis sule bre’garas in br’av.” she growled rubbing his length  
Flipping their positions she straddled his legs as her finger lit with an electric current and she ripped his pants away. His erection bobbing with anticipation. She licked her lips and kissed the head of his phallus. Her wicked tongue flicking over him. She ran her warm tongue from tip to base along his throbbing length, causing him to flinch and hiss. She grabbed him firmly then took him into her mouth. She lathed her tongue of the pulsating vein under his shaft and rolled over his head, as his hands fisted the sheets. Descending on him again he let loose a string of curses into the night air. She took him to her throat and out again slicking him with her saliva. Each time she felt her throat close around him and he would curse again. Finally he grabbed her hair and pumped his hips up into her mouth. Her eyes watered and she felt her mouth watering, but it was so satisfying to hear is guttural moans. She drug her tongue up his length to his head and released him with a loud pop. He was flush and panting and not quite himself yet. Perfect. She mounted him and before he could protest or move or do anything, she sheathed him inside of her. Her warm walls stretching to accommodate him. She pushed farther down until he was inside her to his hilt. She rolled her hips and he grasped her ass. She ground into him rubbing her pulsating clit over him till she shook. She rocked on him, finding a pleasant rhythm. Soon he was kissing her stomach and under her breasts as she rose and fell and rocked into him. He wrapped his arms around her, stilling her for a moment, then violently and faster than she thought possible, he bucked up into her. She lost her balance and her senses. Clinging to him and shaking as her body lit with pleasure. She felt the electric current pulsating in her veins and she was so close. He lifted her to a slightly different angle and hit a place inside her that had her forgetting her own name. Her eyes rolled and she was speaking incoherent nonsense as her body shuddered. He slowed to a painstakingly infuriating pace and she whined   
“Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin.” he raised his brow at her confession  
“Such a dirty mouth vhenan.”   
She rocked her hips and he grinned. She rocked her hips again and he reached between them and rubbed her clit as she rocked her hips over and over. Soon she was shaking again and before she could rock her hips again he had switched their positions again. Grabbing her thigh he raised her leg up onto his hip and the new angle opened her wider to him. He hit that mind numbing spot inside her with each thrust. She raked her nails down his back and he whispered words she couldn’t place, into her skin bringing her closer and closer. Kissing her tender flesh and devouring her being.   
Isil twitched and shook with each thrust and she felt the currents in her veins and with one final thrust she clung to him as her magic sparked out of control and lightning currents struck all around the bed as she sang the highest note of their passion. With her sudden surge of mana, she pulled him to his end. With a feral howl he sank it teeth into the soft flesh on her neck as his seed spilled deep inside her womb. His thrusts were sporadic as he rode out his orgasm.   
Then he laid his head on her shoulder and collapsed, completely spent. Realizing that he could crush her, he maneuvered with great effort out of her and onto his side. She was breathing heavy and her pulse was still racing. He reached up to brush away a tendril of auburn hair from her sweat shined face. She followed his hand, nuzzling his palm.  
“Ar lath ma.” he spoke, breath ragged and heart racing.  
“Ar lath ma.” she panted “Ma’sal’shiral.”  
“Vin.” he smiled  
“We’ll have to do that more often my love.” she panted “I am afraid you have unleashed a beast in me.”  
“Ma nuvenin vhenan.”


	5. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose your ending...Cullen makes good on his offer. Very Dom/Sub. Very NSFW. Also Fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edhis- elvhen word for penis  
> Ma’sal’shiral-“Love of my life,” or “You are my soul’s journey.”  
> Project Elvhen on tumblr  
> thanks

Cullen

Isil’s bare feet slapped the cold stone as she descended the steps to her chamber door. She pulled the large iron bolt back and the door opened.  
“Recruit Jim is it?” she stared at the man who looked winded. Had he run all the way up here? Was something wrong? Did something happen? Her mind raced as the man caught his breath. Finally her spoke handing her a rolled up missive.  
“Commander Cullen requests your presence immediately Inquisitor.” he panted “He said to ‘not make him wait’.” she bowed her head to the man and he bowed in return then headed back down the stairs to the hall.  
“Don’t make him wait” she repeated the words in her head over and over as she grabbed her green velvet gown and tied the sash then ran down the stairs, avoiding the stares. She should have gone out the keep and by the tavern, she should have hidden her haste, but part of her wanted Solas to know. To show him, she didn’t pine over his refusal to touch her. To take her. To dance as the wolves do. She raced through the rotunda, her bare feet padding the stone, her long auburn hair flowing behind her. She shoved the door to the walking bridge open and looked over her shoulder. Solas was reading a tome at his desk. He didn’t even notice her. She ran across the walking bridge, the cold stone biting her bare feet. The sun was just setting, casting a hue of purples and pinks across the land. Finally she was at his door. She stopped and knocked lightly, her heart racing from running and from her anticipation. It had been seven days.   
“In seven days you choose...me or him...if you chose him I will not pursue. Our professionalism will remain the same...but Inquisitor if you choose me, I will fuck you the way a man is supposed to. Your body will quake at my command. You will submit and I will give you exactly what you deserve.” her body quaked with want.  
“Enter.” his voice was deep and forceful  
She pushed the heavy wooden door open. He was sitting at his desk, reading something. She wondered for a moment if he would ignore her as Solas had. She stepped into the room and shut the door softly behind her. It was dark, save for a few lit candles that were dripping wax onto the floor. She had been in the Commander’s office many times, but she never really noticed how tidy it was. Pristine almost. Everything in it’s place. The papers on his desk stacked neatly. His armor placed neatly on a wooden chair in the corner. The books on his shelves even looked perfect. The only thing in his office, out of place, was her. Her hair a disheveled mess of auburn curls. Her face flush from the cold and the excitement that she was trying to quell. Her porcelain skin dusted with freckles. Not like the beautiful women she had seen readjusting their clothes after leaving his quarters. Her face was not painted as theirs. Ghil’nan’s vallaslin her only adornment. For a moment she wondered if the attraction he had shown her, was all in her head. She tugged on the sleeve of her velvet gown, nervously.  
All of Solas’ teasing and the Commander’s very intense teasings, had left her aching with want. She fidgeted as he continued reading. Maybe it was a test. Maybe he was seeing how far he could push her before letting her down easy. She glanced around the room, she didn’t belong in his perfect world. She certainly didn’t belong in his quarters at this hour. Finally having enough of the silent treatment, she placed her hand on the door, then thought for a moment. She couldn’t go back the way she came. She would have to go the other way. There was no way she would let Solas see her leaving the Commander’s quarters, completely unsatisfied again. She walked softly over to the door leading to the other side of the battlements. She pushed on the door, but it didn’t budge. She pushed again, but still no movement. He locked the door. Part of her got excited again. She looked at him and he was still reading. Unaware she was even there. She walked over to the opposite door, she could shimmy down onto the stable and into the loft in the barn. She pushed on her massive door, but it didn’t budge. She pushed again. Nothing. He locked my only way out with my dignity. She had no choice but to return through Solas’ rotunda.  
She hung her head and sighed deeply. She pushed on the door and it gave with a loud creak.  
“Shut the door.” he didn’t say is loud or rude but there was command in his voice. She paused looking back over her shoulder. His amber gaze boring into her with a devilish grin. “NOW!” loud but not mean. Forceful. Demanding. Dominant. She felt a surge of excitement. She took her hand off the door and let it close again. Then turned to face him. He was leaning back in chair his ankle resting on his knee. His hands clasped behind his head. Like a smug noble, or a King on a throne.   
He licked his lips slowly taking in her form with the movement.  
“You know Inquisitor” he unclasped his hands and crossed his arms over his chest “You have been gone for three days.” he sneered  
“We had-”  
“I know what you were doing. It’s just that I made you a promise...” he licked his lips again “and you made me look like a liar.”  
“Ir abalas. It’s been three days. What was your promise? My intentions were not to offend you Commander.” she felt a rush of fear. She hated talking to shem. It was so hard not to offend them in one way or another.  
“I promised I would taste you.” his eyes darkened and the scar on his lip twitched  
She felt her face go flush and her knees felt weak. She wanted this man, but she never imagined he thought her the same. Yet here he was telling her he missed her...cunt.  
“I am sorry that I offended you Commander.” she chocked out as heat pooled between her thighs  
“Come!” he beckoned her and she cautiously approached him. She felt a little like the halla being led to the wolf’s den. What did the shem call him? ‘The Lion of Ferelden’ So it was more like the halla being beckoned to the lion’s den. She was standing beside his desk and he grinned, standing to his full height, he towered over her. When he stood she noticed the buldge in his trousers. Creators!  
With one fluid movement he cleared his desk of neatly stacked papers and bottles of ink the books that were stacked neat at the corner now strewn across the room. She flinched when he lifted her massaging her ass, his hand traveling dangerously close to her cunt. He sat her on the desk then sat back in his chair.   
“Show me again.” he smirked “Show me what you need.”  
She leaned back on his desk pulling the flaps of her velvet gown apart to reveal her already naked sex.  
His eyes darkened and he growled rubbing his erection through his trousers, at her glistening red curls. She placed two fingers into her mouth staring him down. He watched her licking his lips again. She slowly removed her fingers, slick with saliva then trailed up her bare thigh. He inhaled when she touched her lips. She softly trailed her opening then gasped when she touched her pulsing clit. She grabbed her breast and kneaded it, pinching her nipple through the fabric. She grazed her finger over her clit again and he groaned when she bucked her hips. She licked her lips as her fingers dipped into her soaking cunt, undulating with the sensation. She pumped her pleasure trying to find the spot where she would lose herself. She could hear him panting as she plucked the strings of her desire. She could feel her end it was so close. She moaned when she hit her sweet spot. Then she felt her hand being forcefully removed and the next sensation she felt was his warm mouth on her. She had never done this with anyone ever. She could feel his lips then his his tongue. Oh his glorious tongue. He lapped at her like she were an oasis in a desert. She writhed and wriggled with every flick of his tongue. She reached between her legs and grabbed the sides of his head, gripping his golden curls. She hissed as his tongue flicked over her clit. He laughed, vibrating her sensitive sex. She bucked into him and he laughed again, realizing he knew what he was doing. He hummed on her sensitive skin as he lapped away like a wild dog. She called out to the Creators and then with a final flick of his tongue she released. In one earthshaking moment she cried out his name. He happily continued lapping at her newly soaked sex and thighs. He pulled his face away from her very sensitive flesh and crawled up the desk till he was looming over her. She stared wide-eyed into his amber gaze.  
“Com- Mmph” he stopped her with a long wet kiss, her slick on his face and tongue.  
She didn’t care she wanted him. She wanted all of him. He grabbed her face and kissed her desperately pressing his body into her. He pulled away leaving her head dizzy.   
He sat back down in his chair unlacing his trousers and letting his cock loose. It sprang to attention and her eyes grew ever wider.  
“Commander!” she whined reaching for her sex again  
“Come here!” he demanded and she obeyed climbing off the desk her feet quickly moving to him. She knelt down between his thighs and awaited his instruction.  
“Have you ever seen a human cock before?” he smirked taking his shaft into his strong hand  
“No Commander.” she whimpered  
“Not what you expected then?” he mused letting go of his shaft  
She shook her head in disbelief. She had heard stories of shem edhis, but never seen one herself. The Commander was not wrong about her not expecting it. He was much larger than she imagined. She licked her lips.  
“Do you want to feel me inside you Inquisitor? Do you want me to make you scream my name as I fuck the sense out of you? Do you want me to spill my seed deep in your womb?” every word was sparking her desire. She nodded her head.  
“Then Beg!” he sneered grabbing her hair and pulling her head back to kiss her sloppily on the mouth, then releasing her and setting back in his chair.  
“Ema ‘ma dhula i pala em” she begged “Pull my hair and fuck me!”  
“Suck my cock!” he demanded fisting her hair again  
She complied taking him into her mouth and lathing her tongue over his shaft. She gagged on his girth causing her to salivate and him to groan. Soon she was working his shaft with her tongue from tip to base and back again. She gripped his thighs with her hands when he would shove her face down on his shaft, gagging her again. He always stopped before she became too uncomfortable. His eyes rolled and a strings of fucks, and shits, and makers breaths filled the room. She could feel him pulsing in her mouth and she wondered what he tasted like. She would never get the chance to find out because he lifted her off his throbbing cock and turned her around, lifting her gown and exposing her sex. She braced her hands on the desk as he hilted himself inside her. She screamed his name as he bucked into her. Each thrust harder and filling her. She called his name out like a mantra, echoing off the walls and escaping through the roof.   
“Yes Isil! Tell them all who can make you cum! Tell all who fucks you right! Let them all know that you are mine!” each declaration a forceful thrust sending her closer to the edge. He slapped her ass and she felt a jolt as she clenched around him. He slapped her other cheek, another moan. He pulled her hair and kissed her as he bucked into her. Grabbing her arm and anchoring her to him he pumped her harder.  
“Pala em elvar’el!” she panted with each thrust “Fuck me harder!”  
He grabbed her other arm and rammed into her until she felt him touch her sweet spot. She let loose a string of elvhen curses as she came hard. He didn’t stop. Creators he was still going. She felt another surge as another orgasm approached. As she clenched she felt electricity in her veins. He pumped her even harder, then with a ragged breath he stated his end  
“Fuck I’m gonna cum Isil! I’m gonna cum!”   
She felt her orgasm reaching it’s peak and without warning she hit the final note coaxing him with her. She screamed until her throat was sore as he filled her womb with his seed. He released her arms and her hands shot out to grip the desk, lightening lit the room as the sparks flew from her fingertips. He slowed behind her and she felt the strength she had disappear. He lifted her and draped her over his shoulder. Then climbed up his ladder and placed her gingerly on his bed. She curled up as the guilt of what she had just done, sunk in. She would have to tell Solas. Their relationship would surely end now. Then she caught the glimmer in Cullen’s eyes. Gone was the dominant Commander and all she saw now was tender, sweet-natured Cullen. He only ever showed her this side, everyone else believing he was an asshole with no feelings. He smiled brushing a tendril of her red hair from her face.   
“I love you Isil.” he smiled  
She was shocked. Sure he had just fucked her brains out on his desk, but she never imagined he loved her. She never thought he, of all people would love anyone. He was the Cassanova of Skyhold. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
He leaned down to her and kissed her swollen lips, tenderly. Softly. Lovingly.  
She looked up into his amber gaze and for the first time since meeting this shem. No not shem. Since meeting Cullen, she saw love. Right then she felt the whole world change.  
“Ar lath ma....vhenan.” she smiled “Ma’sal’shiral.”


End file.
